Yours
by Amathys
Summary: Summary: Cheng and Dre are dating, but one bad argument leads to a frustrated Cheng to teach his little uke just who he belongs too.. Dre is caught un-suspectedly pinned against a wall, and thoroughly snogged.


Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid, I merely write for fun.

Warnings: Smut, Smut, Smut, language

Rating: M

Timeline: a couple months later after the tournament.

Summary: Cheng and Dre are dating, but one bad argument leads to a sexually frustrated Cheng to teach his little uke just who he belongs two. Dre is caught un-suspectedly pinned against a deserted bathroom wall after school, where Cheng molest him.

Title: Yours

Normal POV

Pinning him to the nearest wall, his mouth attacked his captive viciously and relentlessly. Hearing him whimper in either pain or pleasure did not stop my assault on him. For the very moment my eyes landed on his all he wanted to do was have him as his and only his. It was never about Mei. She was just like a little sister to him.

Even after losing the tournament to his captive, he did not feel like it was a loss, more like liberation, finally being able to claim him wholly as his equal. He could not have felt more turned on in his whole life than now. The tournament had left him in a glaze of lust, a primal side darker had awakened, and it is as if it wanted to claim his mate. Show him whom him belonged too.

Growling, into his captive's mouth, he pulled back only to bite his neck, for the world to see his claim.

"C-cheng, w-what a-r-ree y-you doing?!" screeched Dre, his face burning up like a tomato. Renewing his struggles against his oppressor, only to have his hands pinned above his head. He could not escape this situation, his mind having an internal struggle with itself, his body already responding to Cheng, as he felt his oppressor's hips grind against his own. Making him respond to Chen shamelessly, his pupils dilating at the wonderful friction, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, mewling each time his hips grinded against Cheng's.

(Cheng's POV)

The site of Dre's dilated eyes, pink tongue out made him look so fuck-able, the beast in me purr at such a submissive site, making me possibly harder than previously, said beast kept whispering in my head to state my claim, enticing me to make Dre MINE! Pleasure his mate, until he melted into him, becoming one. He growled louder, making his chest rumble, it is as if at that moment his mate understood, for he exposed his neck to him as an offering to appease him, nibbling his earlobe in approval at such a site, avoiding his mate's neck purposely, but keeping an eye on it like a starved man.

Grabbing Dre's chin gently, he kissed him, with as much passion as one could hold in a kiss, reluctantly pulling away, he grabbed Dre's hips gently and flipped him around so that his front faced the wall, aligning my body against his back, groaning in pleasure, loving the way he fit so perfectly under me.

My lips close to his ear, "taking what's mine," I growled, replying to him, a smirk appearing on my lips, as he continued to mewl, when I grinded my hardness against his butt.

In one swift motion, he pulled down Dre's pants and boxers, leaving his smooth bare bottom for his eyes to feast on, grabbing a handful and squeezing tightly, he heard Dre' gasp, only to groan in approval.

"Che-n-g this I-s n-ot right, please s-STOP," yelled Dre, as his bottom was smacked, making his eyes water.

Rubbing his mate's bottom gently as if apologizing for what he had done, he could feel himself getting harder, his mate approved of his soft caresses for his head tilted back laying on his strong shoulders, moaning loudly.

Crouching down, his tongue darting out to taste his mate's wounded bottom, he felt his mouth water, he wanted to taste him, gently but firmly. He placed both of his hand on his mate's bottom, spreading his mates bottom, his tongue darting out roughly, licking his mate puckered hole like a pro. "F-fu-cK!," sobbed his mate in pleasure, pushing his bottom more into him, unknowingly spreading his legs wantonly.

(Dre's POV)

This was the purest form of torture, never in his life could he imagine, someone doing this to him, let alone that it felt so good. "mhn-n…f-feels…g" the rest of his words dying out, as he moaned loudly. If it were not for Cheng's hand holding him firmly, he would surely crumble.

He continued to sobbed, enjoying each ripple of pleasure, going through his body, like a sweet form of electricity.

Groaning in displeasure as that wonderful tongue stopped, he was all of a sudden flipped around, his back hitting the wall none to gently, before he could protest his displeasure, he felt a skillfully smooth hand grab his cock, squeezing him hard, but not enough to hurt him. His eyes locked with Cheng's, his blush coming back full force, as he panted, and groaned, loving the feeling of a hand on his privates.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Cheng's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer, starring as his full lips, he descended his own lips; attentively kissing him, just a brush of lips at first. But quickly becoming a full on French kiss, battling of tongues, exploring each other's mouths fully, bringing out Cheng's tongue into play with his own, he gently sucked on it, earning a groan of pleasure from him.

He knew he was lost, and could not care less; he wanted him, so badly it hurt. Feeling his climax nearing, his kisses became more feverish, pulling his mouth away, he settle for sucking on Cheng's earlobe, biting on it gently, hearing a growl of approval, he tried to stifle his screams of pleasure, but unable to hold back any longer.

"Nngh C-chen-g!" he moaned loud as he climaxed uncontrollably, he would have surely slid to the floor, but was still held firmly by Cheng.

His eyes were locked on mines, as he licked his fingers cleaned of my cum, making me blush profusely. They way he licked his fingers slowly made my cock twitch upwards, looking downwards, he noticed the hard on Cheng was sporting, licking his own lips in anticipation, he hesitantly put his hand inside the older boys pants and wrapped his hand around his hard shaft, earning a moan from Cheng.

Dropping down on his knees, he grabbed it more fully, all the while keeping his eyes on Cheng's dark eyes, who watched him in anticipation, sending a thrill down his own spine.

(Cheng's POV)

Fuck! If Dre kept looking at him like that, he would not be able to hold himself back much longer. Following Dre's pink tongue with his eyes, he wished Dre's mouth were somewhere else.

Groaning in pleasure his gaze intensified as his little lover's smaller hand gripped his cock fully, using one hand to pull down his pants to give Dre easier access, his breathing accelerated as he was pumped teasingly slow.

He felt himself nearing his own climax as he was pumped faster, his blood pumping faster all around his body, as he felt his mate's mouth on his cock, milking him for all he was worth, he climax violently, as he watched his mate swallow his load. Taking a moment to calm his racing heart, before he gently pulled his penis back in his pants.

He dropped to his knees, and kissed his lover, gently. "Your mine Dre, let this teach you to not ignore me again" he stated, "or next time I'll pin you in front of the school locker" smirking, as his lover blush cutely.

"Yours," repeated Dre smiling shyly, as he collapsed on my chest, while I wrapped my arms around him hugging him as close to my body as humanly possible.

FIN

AN: Whew! That took a lot out of me. I do hope it please everyone. I sure had fun writing this piece. Love Dominant Cheng. Hehe! Dre's such a uke!

Anyway, I think it's time for me to go to sleep, I'm feeling like a zombie, but I could not rest until I finished this. Reviews are welcomed =) so please do not hesitate to click that button ;)


End file.
